


Ace Boon-boon

by S_Nebulosa



Series: Alex the Ace of Spades [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AroAce Alex, Aromantic, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 14:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Nebulosa/pseuds/S_Nebulosa
Summary: Alex is on the path of self-discovery and acceptance and decides to do what she always wanted.





	Ace Boon-boon

“Work is great, mom. I can handle myself. I’m an agent, I’m fine. Last week I took down an alien, I’m not a little girl anymore.” Alex switches her phone from one ear to the other and clamps it down on her shoulder, filling her hands with the vegetables she just cut to drop them in the pan.

_“I know, I know, but a mother can’t help worrying about her daughters. Speaking of, how’s your sister doing?”_

“She’s doing okay, still single-handedly keeping Noonan’s in business and flying around the city saving people. Same old, same old,” Alex says and she doesn’t want her voice to sound dull or bored or like something is up but she just can’t help it. Her mother, observant as she is, of course notices immediately.

_“How are you doing, honey?”_

“I’m fine, I just told you.” She’s not going to go into the details of her inner turmoil and confusion over the phone, especially not since she doesn’t know what it is she needs to make it better.

_“You don’t sound fine, you know you can tell you old mother anything right?”_

“I know mom. Thank you, but I’m fine really,” Alex reassures her, trying to put as much conviction in her words as possible.

_“If you say so. How’s Maggie?”_ Eliza adds after a beat and Alex should have seen this coming. If she weren’t already neck-deep in her newfound ‘maybe I’m neither straight nor gay’ road of discovery she would definitely have seen it coming. But alas, she didn’t and now she has to tell her mother she’s fucked up yet another relationship.

“I bet she’s doing A-Okay.” Alex aims for nonchalance but it comes out forced and there’s no fooling Eliza.

_“You bet? Honey, did something happen between you two?”_

“Hmm, oh we broke up.” Alex stirs through the pan. She can’t also add burned dinner to her stack of failures in life, the massive heap of relationships is big enough already to account for everything one can mess up in life.

_“Oh, sweetie I’m sorry,”_ Eliza sounds genuinely upset for Alex and Alex is touched but also feels it’s misplaced. Even though it might still hurt that she’s ruined another relationship, it might have been the best thing to happen her to her. This one break up was so bad and personal that it jump-started everything and Alex is honestly quite grateful for it all. For her own horrible coping mechanisms, otherwise she’d never have had that conversation with Marv, to her self-acceptance that has started with the new discoveries she made while drunk.

“It’s okay, mom. There was no future anyway,” Alex says as she pours her food on a plate. It’s not a lie really because there wasn’t, the fact that Alex didn’t realise until it was over and done with, she’s glad to overlook for the time being.

_“You know you’re always welcome to come home for a bit if you need to get away from everything.”_

“I know, maybe some other time.” Right now, however, interference from others is not going to help her. It will probably confuse her even more.

_“You’ll find someone, honey,”_ Eliza tells her.

Alex bites back a reply saying she might not want to, she doesn’t want to start planting this seed before she’s sure.

“Yeah,” she says instead, aiming for vague enough to not actually agree yet also not allude her mother to the fact she probably disagrees.

_“Don’t give up hope, it’s never too late. Some people only meet their person when they’re already well past retirement age, sweetie and you’re still so young.”_

“I know mom, I haven’t given up hope.”

_“Good, good,”_ her mom mumbles as Alex makes her way over to her dinner table and sits down.

“I have to go now, but it was good talking to you,” she says, stirring her food absent-mindedly as she stares off in the distance.

_“Have a good night, honey, and say hi to your sister. Stay safe and don’t forget to call me and have your sister call me once in a while. I miss my girls.”_

Alex laughs at that, no matter how often she and Kara call home Eliza always misses them. Alex swears Eliza even manages to miss them when they’re over to visit. Though she guesses that comes with motherhood, wanting to keep your kids close and safe.

“I’ll tell her. Say hi to Mr. Newton for me,” Alex requests with a soft smile.

_“You’ll have to come over and tell him yourself. I can’t keep saying hi to your stuffed animal every time you call so you can get out of visiting,”_ Eliza jokes, but Alex knows she’ll say hi to Mr. Newton anyway.

“I’ll look into my schedule and let you know when I’m visiting next, okay. Maybe I’ll even drag Kara along, but only if you promise to say hi to Mr. Newton and tuck him in real well.” Alex is way too old for a stuffed animal, hence the fact that the bear is sitting on her old bed back in Midvale and not in National City. Perhaps she should change that. She does love sleeping with something to hold and a stuffed animal is so much _more_ than a pillow. It’s not like she’s planning on bringing anyone home to see him, well except for Kara that is but her little sister will just have to get over it. She’ll get some more dirt on her to make sure the knowledge about Mr. Newton stays between the two of them.

_“I’ll even kiss him goodnight if you bring your sister with. I love you.”_

“I love you too,” Alex says and hangs up, turning her attention back on her food.

She has to admit, she does miss having someone in her life but not like _that_. She just misses the connection, the not being alone all the time and having someone she can talk to whenever she wants about whatever she wants. Within reason and within the limits of their schedule, but still.

She has Kara but turning to Kara is just not the same. She can’t come strutting into Kara’s life every time she needs it. Kara has the right to her own life too.

A small idea forms in the back of her head and starts to expand and develop as she eats.

 

* * *

 

“You’re what?!” Kara all but yells, clearly taken aback by this suggestion. “How would that even work with your job? Do you have time for that?”

“It’s maybe not the most practical idea, but I’ll get a sitter or a walker for when I can’t take lunch at normal hours or have to work late.” Alex has thought this trough already, she’s asked herself all the necessary questions and has come up with a solution to every obstacle she could come up with. Which were a lot, frankly.

But where there is a will, there is a way.

“You’re going to do it all alone?” Kara asks. Alex had kind of hoped -or expected- her to be more enthusiastic and supportive about this idea. Kara’s always been the one complaining she wanted this exact thing. Alex tells herself Kara’s just jealous. It helps a little, if Kara’s jealous of course she’s focussing on the reasons not to instead of supporting Alex.

“I wouldn’t be the first one, Kar. Plenty of people get a dog.”

“I know, but they aren’t secret agents.”

_Distraction!_ Alex tells herself. _I need to distract her_.

Alex slips her phone out of her pocket and looks up the website of the shelter she’s planning on visiting to get herself a dog. They have a section with pictures of some of the dogs and they are the most adorable beings ever. She holds up her finger to shush Kara and signal she needs a moment, using the silence to look up the picture section on the site.

Alex pushes her phone in Kara’s hand, a picture of one of the cutest puppies she can find filling the screen.

“Awww,” Kara gushes and slaps one hand to her cheek in awe, her worries about Alex getting a dog completely forgotten.

Alex swipes to the right several times to show more pictures and Kara’s convinced before she’s reached the last one. She’s so on board with the idea she even declares herself Alex designated puppy-picking-pal. Which, sure, Alex doesn’t really mind.


End file.
